Origin of the Mutant Toys
by sylar1610
Summary: This is an story to how the Mutant Toys came to be. Each one has it own origin story that the movie neglected to tell.


I do not own toy story

Origin of the Mutant Toys

Long before Woody and Buzz came and inspired the Mutant Toys to fight back against Sid they had lived in constant fear of him finding them and destroying them for good. Sure their lives weren't perfect but they lived in the hope that one day Sid would leave and they would be given to someone else anyone else no one could be worse than Sid. They didn't always live such wretched live, they were once normal toy sitting in their boxes on the of toy stores all across the country hoping they would be bought and played with by a nice child. The following is a series of short that explain the origin of each Mutant Toy.

**Babyface**

To explain where the spider-like leader of the Mutant Toys came from we must go back to a September when Sid was eleven and Hannah was five for as you know many of the mutant toy originate form Hannah's room. That is where Babyface came from or at least his head. It began on sunny morning when Sid had been for a week his first day back in school for putting a dead pigeon in one of the girl's lunch boxes. Hannah was at school and Sid had just woken up and was trying to think of something to do.

Happy Baby as he was called by Hannah was lying on her bed counting down the hours till Hannah came back to play with him. Suddenly he heard a voice from the hall 'This sucks i've got nothing to do, maybe Hannah has something I can play with'. It was Sid, Hannah's this was basically an death sentence so they went to anywhere out of sight and difficult to reach and just hope that Sid doesn't choose them. But this time it was Happy Baby, Hannah's favourite toy who going into Sid's room and her other toys knew that once he went in there he would never come out

He was snatched from the innocent goodness of Hannah's room and brought to the dark cavern of torment where the the bogeyman for toy lived. He was slamed against the desk in front of the window and could hear Sid talking in a female voice 'Doctor this is going to go blind'. In a deep male voice he said 'We'll have to use Laser Eye Surgury'. He pulled out a magnifying glass and focus the sunlight on one of the doll's eyes. The was unbarable and Baby wanted to scream. He could feel the plastic melt away and he knew when vision in his right eye disappeared that it was gone.

'And now for the other ey...' he started but became distracted by a spider crawling across the desk. He smiled evilly and began to focus the sunlight of the spider. Watching it try to escape it death gave Sid an idea. After he was finished cooking the spider he walked over to one of his boxes and took out his Erector set. He began to work on a body similar to a spider's , however he decided to add pincers to make it cooler.

He looked at it and said 'something missing'. He then noticed the doll was still there. He smiled as he walked over and pulled off its head and putiing it on the spider body. He marveled at his creation and laughed , the same used when his monster came to life.

Hearing his stomach growling Sid decide to get something to eat. He throw Babyface on the floor and ran downstairs. Babyface came to life and began to walk around his new envirment. He saw his reflection in a shard of broken on the floor. He was a monster, an abomination.

Suddenly he heard Sid come up the stairs. Thinking quickly he ran under the bed and hid there. Sid came in the room and said' Where did SpiderBaby go, ah well'. He walked over to the desk and pick up Babyface's body or what was left of it and took it out of the room in one hand and took a light out of his pocket with the other and said'Time for your cremation'.

**Rock****mobile**

Babyface had quickly gotten use to the of coming out of hiding and going back into hiding everytime Sid came and left the room. In the period when Sid was gone Babyface had found many hiding spots in the dark corners of Sid's room. He often thought of going back to Hannah's room but the memory of seeing his reflecting seeing the monstrousity Sid had turn him into he quickly changed his mind because he was to ashamed to let Hannah's toys see him like this

But it wasn't all bad after a few day Sid made another toy and so Babyface had a friend. He was a driver action figure who according to Sid ' was selected for a special military genetic experiment' which basic meant he took off the dirver's head and replace it with the head of one his insect heard the banging of feet and he knew Sid was coming up the stairs. As fast as lightning Babyface hid in the cravise desks. But Rockmobile as he would show be known as, wasn't as lucky and was still in the open when Sid came in the room.

Sid kicked the door open and came in with an electronic wrestler action figure in his head. 'Now tell me agent Smith where are the codes to the missles'. He was playing another one of his games and Babyface know this would not end well. 'Not talking huh, well let see if this loosens you tongue' he said. Then he pulled off the toy's legs and bottom half. It was to horrible to watch but Babyface couldn't look away

'Still not talking, well lets see what else we can do' he said pacing the room . It was then that he notice his other victim lying on the floor. He was inspired. He picked up the toy and said 'Well agent Smith, let see how you like being mutated'. He brought both victim to his work bench and began the horrifying process.

He ripped off the wrestler head and the driver's legs. He then attached the insect head and the driver's body on to the wrestler's body. He laugh evilly as he show his finished masterpiece and said 'Now agent Smith you are part of the mutant army that will help me rule the ha ha ha. He saw the time on the clock and said 'Crap i'm missing America's Most Wanted. He ran out of the room and Rockmobile came to life . He began to walk but because he was not used to walking on hands he fell off the desk and landed on the floor. Babyface came out of his hiding place and help his friend up and help him get under the bed to hide. He comforted him as he learned to walk on hands.

**Jingle Joe**

Sid came home from his trip to Al's Toy Barn with two new victims. The first was a G.I Joe and the other was a Mickey Mouse figure. He quickly formed a new and fun to play with his new toy.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the new blender off the counter. 'Sid , what are you doing ? his mother asked. ' Nothing Mom just borrowing the blender' he replied

'Oh well you be careful with that' she said 'Look what i found'. She took out a melody push chime that toddlers play with. 'Its one of your toys from when you were a baby' she said 'And I also found this too'.She took out a Jack-in-the -box.

'Can i have them' Sid asked smiling as a new idea came to him. 'Okay' she said confused. He snatched them out of her hands and ran up the stair. He went into his room a plugged in the blender. Turning it on and holding G.I Joe by the head he lowered him slowly into the blender.'No, No, No' Joe thought as he felt he body being ripped apart.

When all but the head was destroyed Sid turned off the blender and turned his attention to the push chime. He took out a match and melted Joe head on to the top of the push chime. He then grapped the Mickey Mouse figure and examined it. He pulled off one of its arms and melted it on to the side to his new creation.

He then put the rest of Mickey Mouse in the blender and set it to liquify. He laugh when he turn it on and saw the toy be shredded. Sid left the room after coming up with an idea for the jack in the box.

Jingle Joe was scarred. Sure he was soldier but this was insane. He saw something move under the bed. 'Who there?' he said. Out of the darkness came two figures. One had a baby's head on a spider's body and the other was some weird insect.

'Don't hurt me' he said frightened. The Baby thing moved foward and said 'Calm down we mean you no harm' he turned and looked at the door 'If you want to live come with us quickly. Hearing footsteps Jingle Joe know he had no choose but to trust them and rolled under the bed before Sid came back.

**Hand in the box**

The toys hid under the bed as the psychotic child re-entered holding the glove off an old Halloween sat down in his original spot nexts to the blender and picked up the Jack in the box. He was so focused on making his new creation he didn't notice that Jingle Joe was missing.

He began to turn the handle and the tune 'Pop goes the weasel' began to play. The toys under the bed could only listen in horro as the tune went on and they could only imagine what horrors await the clown in the box

'Pop' the clown's head popped out of the box completely unaware of its fate. Sid took out of his back pocket a wire clipper and cut the clown's head off. Sid then looked at the head and the box trying to decide which would be his first victim.

It seemed the head would get the honour. He put it on the floor and reached his hand under his bed feeling around for something. Babyface, Rockmobile and Jingle Joe all moved away so not to be discovered and tortured.

He grabbed the hammer under his bed and took it out. The toys under the bed looked on with horror as he smashed the clown's head to pieces. Laughing uncontrollable it took him a minute to collect himself and turned his attention back to the box and the glove.

He attached the glove to the remaining spring in the box and smiled. 'I've done it, I've made Thing' he said. His fit of laughter was interrupted by an knock on the door. Sid got up and and opened it a little a looked out. 'What do you want ?' he said agressively 'Sid, what was that sound ?' asked Hannah. Seeing that he was distracted the toys moved to the edge of the bed 'Keep lookout' said Babyface to Jingle Joe. Jingle Joe kept a watch on Sid as he argued with his little sister.

Babyface and Rockmobile walked over to Hand in the Box. Babyface whisper to the toy ' Shh, we're here to help'. They pushed him under the bed and hide as deep as possible under it. 'Just shut up and keep your big nose out of my business' he said slamming the door in her face a turned back towards his work 'Huh, where'd Thing go' he said confused.

'Sid, if you don't open this door i'm going to tell Mom' Hannah said from outside the door. Sid turning around and ran out the door after Hannah.

**Legs**

Twas the night before christmas and all through the house not a creature was stiring except Sid Philips sneaking downstairs to steal some of his sister's presents. He tip-toed down the stair and and turn into the living room and saw the christmas tree and underneath it there were several brightly coloured presents.

He picked up a large rectangular box. He looked at the tag and saw it said Sid. He picked up a smaller pink box that said Hannah on it. 'Perfect' he thought as he tucked it under his arm and tip toed up the stair and back into his bedroom.

He tore off the wrapping and saw Hannah got the present she had wanted since October a new Barbie. He took it out of the box and began to think of the many way he could torture the doll.

He began to look through some of his boxes of toys and toy parts to see what new chimera he could make with his sister new toy. In the bottom of one box he found a toy fishing rod. Looking at it he knew that this was what had to do.

Firstly he took off the handle of the rod and put aside for later. He picked up the Barbie and tore off her legs. He tossed the body in the box for later torture and return to his newest victim. He attached the leg to the fishing rod and began to admire his creation. He had just ruined Hannah's Christmas and he was loving it.

He yawned and checked his clock. It was 4 a.m and his family would wake up at 7 for another Christmas of presents and fighting. He put the box away and went to bed. When he was asleep Legs was welcomed by the other victim of Sid's experiments and surguries such as Babyface. They gave her shelter and comfort and showed her where she could hide. They knew that the only way they would survive Sid was together.

**Rollarbob**

That morning, Christmas morning Sid and Hannah were opening there presents. Hannah got dolls and a tea set but both her and her parents were wondering where did the barbie they got her go. Sid was tearing through his presents like a wild animal. Even Scud was having fun with the half of a barbie Sid had given him.

Sid opened one of his presents to find a pilot action figure. He then opened the large rectangular box he had found last night. He open it and found what he wanted a new skateboard. Taking his present upstair he began playing with the pilot action figure. He wanted to see if he could fly without a plane. He tested this by throwing him against the walls.

After an hour off this the pilot's legs had broken off. Instead of being saddened by this Sid saw it as a way of improving his old skateboard. He wheeled it out of the corner and took out a hammer and some nails. He placed the pilot on the front of the skateboard and began hammering the nails through his back attaching him to the board.

The toy could feel the nail tear through him and want to scream but held his tongue. Sid then picked up the board an turned it to face him. Rollarbob came face to face with Sid's cruel, metalic smile and Sid said ' Are you ready for your test drive. He took him to the landing and placed at the edge of the stairs

'Three, Two On ' he started but was interupted by his mother. 'Sid your grandmother's here' she shouted. He ran downstairs eager to see what present she got him. Rollarbob was thankful that psychopath was gone.

'Pss' he heard. Turning around he saw a strange creature at the door to Sid's room. It looked like a push chime but it had a head and an arm. 'Come here' it said. Rollarbob seeing no other choice rolled himself into the room. In there he was greeted by an array of strange toys all welcoming him with open arms well the one that had arms did.

**The Frog**

Sid came home from school and saw Scud come up to him with something in his mouth. 'What you got there Scud' he said hold out his hand. The dog gave the boy a toy wind up frog. It was the one Sid gave the dog a few weeks ago. The only difference was that the wheels were gone. He decided to fix it up and give it back to Scud as a present.

He took it up to his room and began to search in the box where there was cars and wheels. He took out the wheel off a monster truck toy. He then took out another from an erector set and attached them to the place where the frog's old wheels use to be.

He looked at his new creation and thought Scud would love it. 'Sid its time for dinner' his mother called. He dropped the frog and ran downstairs. The frog began to wheel around the room testing out it new wheels and trying to find a way to avoid being that dogs chow toy.

Suddenly out of the dark corner of the room came many other mismatched toys. Some rolled, some creepped and others walked. They welcomed the Frog to their group and brought him under the bed so he would be safe from Sid and Scud.

**Ducky**

Hannah had been invited to a sleep over at her friend house and so her toys were completely unguarded. Sid kicked open and looked around. He saw her little dolls on her desk and took two of them. He took them into his room and grabbed his lava lamp. He opened the lava lamp and took off the dolls heads and dropped them in the lava lamp

He screwed the lid back on and gave the lava lamp a good shake. He saw the heads float about in the lamp and he grined at his latest creation. He put the lamp back on the shelf and turn his attention to the remaining doll part. He got the duck headed pez dispenser he got at halloween

The broke off the head and attached it to the doll torso and then he looked in one the boxes and found a springed plunger. He then stuffed the plunger through the doll's body examining his new creation and tested it by bouncing it on the floor. He then turned to one of his boxes andbegan to search for something for his next creation.

**Walking Car**

Grabbing the body of a old yellow. Its wheels were missing but Sid had already thought of a new replacement. 'Doctor are you ready for the human-machine crossing.'Sid said in a female voice. 'Yes nurse this is one of the greatest medical achievement in history' he said 'Prep the patient'. He got the dolls and tore off their arms.

He then picked up the car and began attaching the arms to the empty places where the wheels once were. One by one he put on the arms and when he was finished he admired both of his new creations. 'Sid, something came for you in the mail' called Sid's father from downstairs. He ran downstairs screaming 'Did it come ? , Is it here?.

Ducky and Walking Car came to life wondering what 'It' was. They greeted it other and became frightened at the thought of what Sid would do when he got back.

Suddenly a group of other Mutant Toys came out from under the bed and came toward Sid's latest victims. 'Welcome, we are friends' their leader a baby's head on a spider's body said.

They brought them to their home under the bed and wlecomed them to their family

**Janie and The Pterodactyl**

Sid ran into the room and tossed his bag onto his bed and ran to his workbench. 'We have a sick patient here nurse' he said. 'Patient is prepped' he said placing the doll in the vice and putting a cloth mask on 'No ones ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant'.

He took out his Pterodactyl and brought it over to the desk. The toys under the bed could hear a mumbling on top of the bed. 'Doctor you've done it' he said walking towards the door and openned it to show Hannah her new doll.'Hannah Janie's all better know' he said showing her the monsteriousity he created causing her to scream

'Mom' she scream running downstairs. Sid followed her shouting 'She's lying whatever she says it's not true'. He throw the toy on the floor and slammed the door. They heared something move above the bed and try to open the door.

Something jumped on the floor and they saw a cowboy doll. He picked up a flash light and shined it under the bed. The light hit Babyface and the cowboy doll said 'Hi there little guy, come out here, do you know a way out of here'.

Babyface walked out from under the bed and turned to face the cowboy. He looked terrified, he didn't blame him, he know how scary he looked. Legs walked out of her dark corner and turned and face them before climbing up the desk. Hand in the box popped out and dragged himself towards Janie. Rollarbob, the Frog and Jingle Joe rolled out of the bed and the last one out turned off the flashlight.

The cowboy climbed up the bed screaming terrified. Babyface, Rollarbob, the Frog and Hand in the box grabbed Janie's body and the Pterodactyl's head. Rockmobile, Legs, Ducky and Walking Car grabbed the Pterodactyl's body and Janie's head. Jingle Joe grabbed the tape.

They brought the parts under the bed and attached them to their proper bodies. They remembered the cowboy doll and according to the others a spaceman toy. They knew they had to help them.


End file.
